


Angela and Fareeha's Squeaky Clean Bathtub Fun

by SnapplePie



Series: Life With You - Pharmercy Omegaverse Series [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDF, Bathtub Sex, Body Worship, F/F, angela is so tired, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapplePie/pseuds/SnapplePie
Summary: Fareeha notices her mate, Angela, is in a bit of a pinch, and decides to prepare her a nice romantic bath to help relieve her stress! Floaties not included.
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: Life With You - Pharmercy Omegaverse Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524836
Comments: 19
Kudos: 120





	Angela and Fareeha's Squeaky Clean Bathtub Fun

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaand it's been almost a month since ive updated this series, oops! xD enjoy some wholesome smut, written instead of doing my essay!

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” 

Angela sat at her backyard patio, hunched over her laptop and the throng of files spread out before her. She was looking over the key performance indicators of her pharmacy from over the past month. For some reason, this autumn had brought slower sales than usual. Normally, flu season a profitable time for Angela, as over the counter flu medication usually all but flew off the shelves. Of course, it was a good thing if it meant less people were getting sick… but with the American healthcare system, Angela sincerely doubted that was the case. She suspected it had more to do with the flux of quick pharmaceutical franchises that had sprung up in the area as of late...

Money wasn’t so much an issue for their family - her mate, Fareeha, held a very well paying job as a sentinel at Vishkar, and Angela’s business was still profitable. But Angela did not like the idea of business slowing down. She’d been running things honestly for years, keeping prices as low as she possibly could to benefit her customers. But it was becoming increasingly difficult to compete with the big-name, dime-a-dozen drugstores with less stake in the game that had slowly made their way into Port Townsend in recent years.

But suddenly, low sales reports and her general feelings of lethargy were discarded, as a more pressing issue arose: the twins, Kadir and Imani, had been playing on the grass behind their house while Angela half-watched, half-looked over her sales reports - when suddenly Angela heard a wet plopping sound, and Kadir’s blood-curdling cry pierced the air.

Her eyes shot up from her laptop to look out at the grass, only to find Imani and Kadir had fallen into a mud pile. The twins were tangled together, caked all over in liquid black mud and only the whites of their eyes were visible. Kadir was in the midst of his piercing wail, and Imani giggled with delight at her brother, a mischievous look in her eyes.

“God fucking damnit,” Angela grumbled to herself as she got up from the patio, pushing her sleeves up to her elbows and tying her hair back into a swift bun. Motherhood was a full time job, after all - and her business worries would have to wait.

“I told you two to stay away from the mud! And yet this happens? Do you two ever listen?!” The twins fell silent immediately, cringing at their mother’s anger. Angela immediately felt bad for using such volume with them, and could not help but chide herself inwardly:  _ you should have paid better attention to them. They’re just pups, you’re the responsible one here.  _ A lump of rage and shame formed in her throat. She reached out and helped Imani up out of the pile of mud first, and then Kadir. The black muck that engulfed the two pups got all over Angela’s hands, and she wrinkled her nose in disdain.

“Sorry, Mama,” Imani said, quietly. She hung her head in shame - and a thick gloop of mud plopped off her nose onto the ground.

Angela shook her head in frustration, and pinched her nose. She took a deep breath. The pups were both filthy and needed a bath immediately. Both the twins were especially resistant when it came to bath times - she prayed the cold and unpleasant sensation of being soaked in mud would at least motivate them to cooperate this time. But there was no way she was going to bring the pups into their nice,  _ clean _ house like that. No ma’am! Angela looked around the backyard and spotted the hose, coiled up like a snake against the wall. A smile crossed her lips.

“Come on, you two. We need to rinse you off.” Angela held both of them by the hem of their shirts and half-dragged them over to where the house was. “Stand there, right next to each other,” Angela ordered, and the twins complied wordlessly. Angela’s heart dropped in her chest when she saw both of them were shivering and cold - Kadir’s teeth were clicking rapidly.

“Mommy, I don’t like this,” Kadir shuddered when he saw Angela unfurl the giant green snake house. 

“Well, you should have thought of that  _ before _ you decided to play in the mud,” Angela said calmly. She twisted the nozzle facing away from them - and a furious spout of water streamed out. The twins’ eyes widened when they saw the force of the water.

Despite her indignance, Angela still had mercy yet - she turned the nozzle down so the water sprayed just above a cold mist. 

“Stay still,” Angela commanded as the only warning, before she sprayed Imani and Kadir down with the frigid cold water.

“Ow! Mommy, it’s too cold!” Imani cried, clenching her eyes. She tried to get away but Angela held her firmly by the wrist.

“It’ll be over in a second. Raise your arms, please -” despite their protests, the pups both raised their small little arms above their heads - and the mud mixed with water streamed down off their skin and into the grass, soaking into the blades and dirt beneath their feet. Angela powered the hose all over the pups’ bodies and in their face, taking special care to blasting the thick clumps of mud out of their curly hair.

When Angela was done, both the pups were left dripping and shivering, their hair clinging to their head tightly. It would have been almost comical, if Angela weren’t so annoyed, and if it wasn’t a matter of urgency to get them inside right away. 

“I’m cold,” Kadir complained his teeth chattering. He hugged his sister for warmth.

“Come on. Let’s go to the bathtub,” Angela said, dragging the two of them inside. She cringed to think of all the water and muddy particles they were getting everywhere, but a few stains on the floor were nothing if it meant getting the pups clean and warm as soon as possible. 

The journey up the stairs to the pups’ bathroom (their house had two bathrooms, but the pups’ bathroom had the tub while Angela and Fareeha’s bathroom had the shower) was long and turbulent - Imani wanted to be  _ carried _ up the stairs and refused to walk up at first, so Angela had to half drag her while tailing Kadir by her other hand, grumbling to herself all the way. They left a trail of murky water in their wake, one Angela didn’t even want to think about cleaning for now. 

As soon as they reached the bathroom, Angela let go of both of them. “Come on. Take off your clothes,” she ordered them while she went to start the bath. The pups did nothing at first - they just looked down at their soggy, mud-soiled clothes that stuck to their little bodies with the wetness. When Angela turned around and saw they hadn’t budged, she rolled her eyes and started to strip them herself. She tossed their dirty, wet clothes in the corner, where they sank in a sad pile. Then, Angela poured an entire bottle of the pups’ strawberry scented soap into the bath - a rich white foam formed over the water, and steam began to rise in gentle wisps out of the water. She stuck a hand in to test it - and deemed it fit.

Angela grabbed Kadir by the waist to plunk him in the bath, but the boy refused, and began to scream. “I don’t want a bath!” he cried, fighting to pry himself out of Angela’s grasp.

“You need a bath. Come on, it’s warm,” she fought hard to keep the frustration out of her voice, but failed.

“No! I hate baths!” Kadir cried, and tried to swat Angela away. 

“Well, that’s too bad!” Angela seethed, and with a swift motion dunked the pup into the tub. He screamed when his feet touched the water, but once he was settled in, the boy stopped crying. He seemed to realize how pleasant and warm the water was compared to the icy hosing he got outside.

Imani simply giggled and held her arms out to Angela. “My turn,” she said. Angela wiped her forehead and plunked her into the water, across from her brother. A pleased grin stretched across her chubby cheeks when the warm water encapsulated her. Angela kneeled down by the tub and began to lather the pups all over with the soapy water - she scrubbed them down (a bit too hard, she admitted later) until their olive skin had bright red patches from her force, especially their underarms and elbows. Angela paid special attention to their hair - she loved Imani and Kadir’s dark, curly hair - Fareeha said they got it from her side of the family. It made sense, as nearly everyone in Angela’s family was blonde with straight hair. Even though Fareeha’s own hair was straight, she had a lot of cousins whose heads were adorned with curly, dark hair. The twins’ hair was soft and angelic at the best of times - but at the worst of times, a nightmare to take care of. It got tangled and matted without proper care - and cleaning all the mud out of it was a challenge in itself. As she worked a soapy lather through their hair, Angela couldn’t help but notice their hair was spiked up in a soapy Matterhorn upon their heads.

After some tedious scrubbing and only a little bit of wrestling, the twins were squeaky clean. Angela helped them both out of the tub and rubbed them down with a fluffy towel. Their faces were slightly flushed and their curly hair poofed out a bit, but they were clean again. Angela got them both dressed and led them back downstairs. 

“Uh-uh, not so fast,” Angela said to the twins, who were in the process of rushing to the TV. “You two made a mess. And part of being a good homeowner is cleaning up after yourself.” she got out two rags and wet them. “Here. Help Mama clean the floor.”

Kadir took the wet rag sadly and got on his knees, where he began to rub lazily at the mud prints on the floor. Imani took her rag and started to crawl up the stairs, furiously rubbing the murky water stains out of them - missing many spots of course, but it was the effort that counted. Of course, Angela had to do the brunt of the work herself - she got the handy old mop out of the pantry and whittled away at the trail the twins had left across the living room. Soon enough, the floors were spotless once more - and even Angela figured the pups deserved some slack.

Angela let them watch TV and cut them some fruits to eat - making sure to mind the portions so they wouldn’t have too much sugar. Their eyes were bright and hair dried and fluffy again. Suddenly, it occurred to Angela that she had left her laptop and files outside on the patio, having been too occupied with her muddy pups to fetch them. She went outside to retrieve her things, but frowned when she noticed the half the papers were missing.

“What the hell?” Angela wondered out loud, looking around to see if they had fluttered away or something. She checked under the table and all around the grass, but there was no sign of her papers. Had they blown away in some unfortunately timed evening breeze? She didn’t think it was that windy today. 

Suddenly, something bright caught her eye. She squinted against the albedo-stricken cloudy sky, and gasped - There were some papers  _ stuck _ up in the foliage of an oak tree!

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” She hastily made her way over to the trees where the papers had made their nest, but it was little use. They were so high up, and she had never been the best tree climber. Still, she hated the thought of letting her important monthly reports end up as material for some bird’s nest. She scoured the thick trunk of the tree for any possible footholds, and spotted one particularly advantageous knot near the base. Angela grabbed tediously onto another divot in the thick bark and propped herself up the tree, grunting with the effort.

_ Wow, I really ought to exercise more,  _ Angela thought to herself as she felt perspiration form on her forehead with the effort. She tried to pull herself up along the tree, but she struggled to carry her own body upwards. Curse her fragile Omega body!!!! If only Fareeha were here… the Alpha was ever agile and strong, surely scaling the tree would be a breeze to her…

But she had to try, damnit. No making excuses for herself without even trying. Grunting as she doubled her efforts, Angela reached up for a branch and strained to pull herself up. Surprisingly, it worked. Angela gradually climbed closer, and closer, that bright white crumpled lump of sales reports gleaming ever nearer…

and then, Angela’s foot slipped - and her face scraped against the rough, corky bark as she plummeted to the ground. Right on her back.

Angela felt the air whacked right out of her lungs with the impact, and the entire world began to spin above her. She lay on the ground, wheezing and gasping to catch her breath, but her chest felt as if a massive elephant were sitting on it.

_ Oh no. Is this how I die? I didn’t even get to tell Fareeha and the pups I love them one last time… _

Laying there face up, a few moments passed, and Angela could feel her lungs fill with air again. she took a deep exhale of oxygen - funny how people never appreciate breathing until they can’t anymore, she thought - and picked herself up. Thankfully, no one had seen her slightly embarrassing ordeal. Her face stung from where it had scraped against the tree. And her reports were still, literally, up in the air.

Angela went back inside and sat at the kitchen table, spreading her laptop and the remainder of her files out before her. She still had work to do - but God knew work was the last thing she felt like doing right now. She looked at the pups again. Today had been… rough, to say the least. At least they were relaxed now. But Angela felt a miserable need rise within herself - she just wanted to curl up in bed and sleep until it was a new day. The way she used to deal with her problems, before the pups, before Fareeha came into her life, even. 

Fareeha. Angela thought of her mate’s handsome face, especially the way it had looked that morning. Looking ever the essence of perfection even when sleep-mussed and groggy, Angela had been lucky enough to plant kisses all over her mate’s soft cheeks and warm, full lips, stirring her awake. She envied that past apparition of Angela right now - she wanted to be in Fareeha’s arms, where she always felt safe and assured.

Suddenly, the sound of Kadir wailing tore Angela from her daydream. She looked up from her laptop and saw that Kadir had spilled his juice all over the couch.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” she muttered, for the second time that day.

~~~~~~~

Fareeha’s footsteps were a bit heavier than usual as she headed up the walkway towards the door to their home. She twirled her key around her fingers, a tic she’d developed back when she drove the infantry vehicles during desert operations in the army, that had stuck with her through the years.

Today, her boss, Satya Vaswani, had had the brilliant idea to track down and confront the perpetrators who had been attempting to break into a Vishkar facility at their hideout over in Seattle. Which meant, of course, Fareeha had had to dodge a few bullets - literally. It was never a dull day with Vishkar and Miss Vaswani - but God knew her day would have been fine without having to open fire on some thugs. She was tired and sore from jumping out a window 3 stories high while carrying Satya in her arms and making a run for it - but now she was home at last. The thought of her cheerful, dimpled pups and beautiful mate greeting her lifted her spirits.

When she opened the door, however, a rather different sight greeted her instead: the pups were running around, their toys scattered all over like a tornado had whirled through a preschool. 

“Ummi!” The pups suddenly stopped their wild running around - and changed course to try and dogpile around Fareeha’s legs. Fareeha chuckled and scooped them in her arms, giving them each a kiss and welcoming squeeze.

“My God! It’s good to see you all, too. But what happened here?”

“We made Mommy upset,” Imani said, in a bit of a quieter voice.

“You what?” Fareeha looked over the little girl’s shoulder, and saw a very haggard-looking, frizzle-haired Angela sitting hunched at the kitchen table with a spread of sheets before her, looking more defeated than Fareeha had ever seen her. Fareeha pursed her lips disapprovingly at the pups. “Oh, habibti. What did you do this time?”

“We got dirty and it made her mad.”

Fareeha raised an eyebrow. “Did you help her clean up, at least?”

The twins nodded.

“Hmmm. I’m going to go talk to her. Be nice to your mommy though, okay? She loves you all very much and doesn’t need you making things harder for her.” she set them down and walked over to Angela, whose face was buried in her hands. Fareeha gently touched her shoulder.

“Hi there,” Fareeha greeted her. Angela lifted her face out of her hands, and relief entered her eyes when she saw Fareeha standing over her. Fareeha’s heart thumped faster when she saw those baby blue eyes look up at her - in an almost pleading expression.  _ Save me,  _ they said. Angela said nothing - she instead pressed her head right into Fareeha’s abdomen and let out a long groan.

“Long day?” Fareeha asked, rubbing her shoulder. 

“Yup,” Angela’s response was muffled against Fareeha’s jacket.

Fareeha chuckled and ran her fingers through her blonde hair. “What did they do to you?”

Angela said nothing for a moment, and then she turned her cheek so she could speak more clearly, but one eye was smushed against Fareeha’s stomach. “They got themselves into some mud and made a huge mess, and you know how they are when it’s time for a bath. But on top of that, I was looking over my reports for the month, for the pharmacy, you know, and things have been kind of slow. I knew I’ve been getting less customers but seeing the numbers for myself really finalized it for me. I think everything just accumulated all at once and I got overwhelmed.” she threw a lazy hand out towards the living room, where the toys were scattered everywhere. “See that? It’s a physical representation of how I feel about life right now.”

“Ya amar,” Fareeha said, quieter, now, stroking her head and cradling it against herself. “I’m sorry. You sound like you need some rest.”

Angela shrugged, the motion brushing against Fareeha. “I dunno. Who has time for rest these days?”

Fareeha thought for a moment, then said, “Tell you what. Don’t worry about cleaning the house - I’ll take care of that. And afterwards, I think I’ll take the pups out to the park. They seem full of energy - wouldn’t hurt to get them all tuckered out before they go to bed. And,” she traced a finger on Angela’s shoulder, “I bet you could use the alone time, huh?”

“Are you sure? You just got home from work.” Angela sat up straight again now and held a hand over Fareeha’s on her shoulder. “How was that, by the way? I’m sorry, I forgot to ask.”

“It was fine,” Fareeha said, thinking of the bullets that had whizzed by her ears a few hours ago. She decided it was better to not go into detail, for the time being. She gave Angela a steady smile. “Made it out alive. You, on the other hand, look like you need a breather. Or five.”

Angela chuckled, a bit weakly. “Do I look that bad?”

“You look as breath-taking as always,” Fareeha said, quickly, “but, I must admit, you do kind of look like you’ve had the breath taken from you, too.”

“Oh, yeah. I fell out of a tree earlier.”

“You  _ what _ ?”

“Yeah… some of my papers got stuck in a tree, and I tried to climb up and get them.”

“What? Are you okay?”

“Other than bummed that my files are stuck up there, yeah, I’m fine.”

“I’ll get them. Which tree?”

“The oak tree in the backyard,” Angela said. 

A few minutes later, Fareeha came back with the rustled, slightly sullied papers in her hand. A few twigs still clung to them.

“Sorry,” Fareeha panted, “I tried my best to smooth them out, but they got pretty crinkled.”

“That was fast,” Angela’s eyes widened, as she was genuinely impressed. “Thank you.” she took the papers and tried to smooth them out herself, but the indents insisted on staying. 

Fareeha just smiled and turned to speak to the pups, but before she did, Angela grabbed the hem of her clothing and stopped her. Fareeha turned around and glanced back at her mate, and Angela reached out to pull Fareeha’s face down - kissing her hard.

“No, seriously,” she whispered as their lips parted, “thank you. You’re so good to me. More than I deserve.”

“You deserve the  _ world _ ,” Fareeha whispered back, cupping her face. “I’m just trying to give at least a fraction of it to you.” She leaned her forehead against Angela’s for a moment, and they shared a smile.

“I appreciate it,” Angela said, standing up and making her way towards the stairs. “Now if you excuse me, I think I’m going to pass out on our bed.”

“Without bathing?” Fareeha teased her.

Angela stopped and thought for a moment. “You know, I didn’t like baths much as a pup now that I think about it. Maybe it’s genetic.”

Fareeha chuckled. “And as an adult?”

Angela shrugged. “Sure. They’re nice. Haven’t had one in a while.” she turned and started to head up the stairs. “Have a good time at the park!”

“We will,” Fareeha said, a bit quieter now. She watched her mate head up the stairs. A thought came to her: maybe there was still time left in the day to do one more nice thing for Angela.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angela woke up to the gentle sound of Fareeha’s voice calling her from the blackness of exhaustion-fueled sleep, after God knew how many hours later. 

“Ya amar,” her mate’s hushed voice stirred her to life, along with a gentle shaking of her shoulder. “How are you feeling?”

Angela blinked, opening her eyes to find a dimly lit room and silent house. The outline of Fareeha hung over her, her scent filling her nose.

“Hi,” Angela croaked. She looked over at the alarm clock on the bedside; the time was 9:30. “Oh God, I’ve been out for hours!”

Fareeha chuckled. “I hate to wake you up, but there’s something I’d like to show you. If you don’t mind, of course.” she held out her hand - the gesture surprised Angela. She took her mate’s hand and let her help her out of bed. 

“Where are the pups? Are they asleep?” Angela asked, a bit groggily, as Fareeha led her by the hand out of their bedroom and down the hall.

“The pups are asleep. They had a particularly vigorous session of tag on the playground, and they’re all tuckered out.”

“I didn’t get to say goodnight to them,” Angela said, a bit sadly.

“It’s okay, ya amar. They knew you were tired. I gave them a talk about being clean around the house. Hopefully it sank through.” they stopped at the bathroom door, and Fareeha turned around to face Angela.

“The pups’ bathroom?” Angela asked, surprised.

“You think I’m going to let you go to bed, all stinky and without a bath?” Fareeha asked in a teasing voice. 

Angela rolled her eyes but smiled. “I  _ was _ going to take a shower when I woke up. I mean, if you wanted to take one togeth-” her voice trailed off as Fareeha pushed open the door.

Angela gasped. The bathroom was lit with a low, dim light that gave it a romantic hue. Seemingly hundreds of candles flickered here and there, basking the room in a dim, sensual glow. Their sweet aroma drifted into Angela’s nostrils and she couldn’t help but indulge herself in a sniff. Dark red rose petals adorned the bathroom floor, creating a floral trail that led to the bathtub that took center piece in the room. The bath tub itself was filled with water tinged a slight rose-pink, steam slowly unfurling off the surface. Rose petals floated and bobbed along the waters, forming a beautiful red-maroon rorschach of sorts along the waters. A ring of softly lit candles adorned the rim of the tub itself, creating a beautiful, inviting halo. Two champagne glasses stood on the edge of one corner of the tub, alongside an ice bucket from which a bottle of Dom Perignon protruded out. 

“Oh my  _ god, _ ” Angela whispered as she took in all the sights and sounds of the room. She turned to face her mate, who had been watching her from behind, savoring her reaction with a delighted smile. Angela flung herself into Fareeha’s arms, slightly knocking the two of them back against the wall, and gazed up at her with a wide smile. “Fareeha, this is amazing! You did all this while I was sleeping?”

Fareeha held her by the waist and grinned back at her. “Yup. It took less time than you’d think. And you  _ were _ out for a while.”

“I  _ love _ it,” Angela whispered. “God, I love  _ you _ ,” She tiptoed herself up to capture Fareeha’s lips in a kiss. Fareeha purred against her mouth, pleased with the sudden affection, and tightened her grip on her mate’s waist, pressing her closer to herself. Their kiss became hungrier, slowly growing in urgency until Fareeha felt her mate’s tongue slip against her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Fareeha parted her lips and their kiss deepened. She felt Angela’s hand grip the back of her head, and Fareeha’s own hands began to wander, tugging lightly at the hem of Angela’s shirt.

The light tugging sensation on her shirt brought Angela back to the present (kisses like those between the two of them always made it seem as if time had stopped), and she pulled away from Fareeha just long enough to slide her own shirt off herself. Fareeha reached down and helped her undo her own pants, and Angela stepped out of them, leaving her clothes in a pile. Fareeha removed her own shirt and the sweats she had been wearing, leaving them next to Angela’s clothes, so that they both now stood in only their underwear. Her eyes flickered down to glance at Angela’s breasts - they swung slightly with her movements, and she could see that her pink nipples had hardened. 

Angela smiled up at Fareeha and gingerly rested her fingers along the hem of her underwear. “Don’t mind if I do,” Angela whispered, and she slid Fareeha’s bottoms off her waist and down her thighs, exposing her cock to the open air. Angela removed her own underwear promptly afterward. When the two women were both fully nude, Fareeha smiled down at her again, giving her another kiss - Angela let out a soft moan when she felt Fareeha’s nipples and soft breast graze against her, and the head of her cock poke gently against her lower stomach. Her mate’s body was warm, and she had the sudden urge to hold onto her and rest against her. 

Fareeha held out a hand. “Ladies… ummm, I mean, Omegas first?” Angela took her hand and Fareeha helped her climb into the tub. The water was warm and smelled pleasantly sweet, and she let out a relaxed sigh as she sank down into a sitting position. 

“Scoot forward a bit,” Fareeha prompted her.

“Huh?”

Fareeha motioned lightly. “Can you sit a bit forward?”

“Oh. Yeah,” Angela did as her mate asked, and Fareeha climbed into the tub behind her, the gentle sound of the waters moving filling the air. When Fareeha settled behind her, Angela leaned back, relaxing her back against her mate’s chest. 

“Are you comfortable?” Fareeha’s voice was low in her ear, giving her tingles.

“Very,” Angela sighed back. Fareeha dipped her hands in the warm waters, and began to rub soothing patterns along Angela’s shoulders. Angela shivered at her mate’s touch. Her hands were so gentle, so tender in their motions, and her nerves shivered with pleasure and calm as Fareeha began to gently knead her shoulders with careful hands, splashing them with warm water. It struck Angela, right there and then, the beautiful duality of her mate’s hands. These were the same hands that had fought in a war, that had handled heavy artillery and were trained with a variety of weapons, that had been in many brawls and battles, more than Angela herself could name. Fareeha’s hands were strong, slightly calloused at the palms from years of wear and tear, faded pink scars crisscrossing her knuckles, having been split open on unruly cheekbones a thousand times over. But they were also poignant, gentle, and attentive - Angela knew the wonders those hands were capable of, in bed, yes, but also out of it - the impressive craftsmanship she was capable of, how good she was with tools and mechanics, the sweet way they combed through the pups’ hair in the mornings before they went off to school. They way Fareeha’s hands held her face as she looked her in the eye as if she were the only thing in the world that mattered. The hands that rubbed loving circles on her back now. A purr crept out of Angela’s chest as she closed her eyes, reveling in the wonderful sensation of Fareeha’s massage. 

“You feel a little tense, ya amar,” Fareeha said when she came across a tight knot under Angela’s shoulder. “Breathe.”

Angela took a deep breath, feeling Fareeha’s palm flat against her back, and then she exhaled. Her mate began to press and knead against the tight region, rolling the knot as if it were dough under her hands.

“You said, earlier, that you were worried that your sales were a bit slower than usual this month,” Fareeha brought up, after a moment. “Did you want to talk about it?”

Angela opened her eyes. She blinked down at the water, looking at the sight of Fareeha’s long, dark legs framing her own for a moment. She traced an absent-minded circle on Fareeha’s thigh, feeling the muscle under her skin. “Usually my over-the-counter medicine flies off the shelves during flu season. But this month was different.”

“Is the business going to be okay?” Fareeha asked, a bit soberly. One of her hands slid off of Angela’s shoulders and began to rub down her back, soothing her there. 

“The business will be fine. I’m just worried that this is the start of a trend, one that will make me have to rethink my whole business model. I don’t want to have to lower prices to compete with those big-chain pharmacies that popped up downtown. But what choice do I have?”

Fareeha didn’t say anything. She figured Angela needed, more than anything, to just vent, rather than hear subpar but well meaning advice from someone who didn’t know the first thing about business.

“I know I’ll always have customers. But if people keep choosing the CVS’ of the world over the small businesses like mine, I’ll have to reduce my inventory. That’ll mean less choices for everyone. And in tangent, the customers will want to flock elsewhere. It’s like... “ she splashed a hand around in the water for a moment, sending a rose petal flying. “Do you know what a positive feedback loop is?”

Fareeha bit her lip, trying not to laugh. “You’re the one who went to college, ya amar. You’d better tell me.”

“Oh, right. Sorry. It’s basically when something is introduced to a system and it amplifies the change it causes. It’s like… in ovulation, when the release of oestrogen stimulates luteinizing hormone and follicle-stimulating hormone to further move along follicle growth. Except, the big-business pharmacies are oestrogen, and the follicle growth is actually my sales plummeting.”

“God, I get so turned on when you use big words like that,” Fareeha said in a half-growl, cupping Angela’s chin so she could look at her. “Can you say that again, but slower?”

Angela just laughed at this. “No.”

“You’re right. Sorry. Umm… but I think I understand what you’re saying? It’s like… a reaction getting worse?”

“You got it,’ Angela said, crinkling her eyes. “I am so proud of you.”

“I’ve been practicing decoding your impressive vocabulary. Maybe in, like, ten years I can hope to hold a conversation with you in fluent Angelese.”

“Angelese? Did you really just -” Angela groaned and rolled her eyes, and Fareeha laughed, pressing her lips against her cheek, and then trailed down to her jaw, settling on her neck, where she began to suck at the pinkish mate mark. Angela tilted her head to the side and closed her eyes, enjoying the pleasant feeling. “I’m sure it’ll be fine, in the end,” Angela said, after a moment. She laced her fingers with Fareeha’s own, which were wrapped around her waist underwater. “Right?”

Fareeha broke away from Angela’s neck to lean her chin on her shoulder. “It will,” she whispered. “Because you’re the smartest person I know. You always find a way to make it work.”

“Do I really?” Angela asked, genuinely surprised.

“Yes, you do. Remember, last year, when you found that loophole through the Medicare bill that would have screwed over a lot of your customers’ coverage?”

“I did do that, huh,” Angelas’s eyes widened, remembering it exactly. “I guess that was pretty cool.”

“It was _ amazing _ , ya amar. Because  _ you’re  _ amazing, and resilient,” Fareeha kissed her neck once more, “you’re brilliant,” she kissed her shoulder blade, eliciting a moan from Angela’s lips, “capable,” a kiss further down her back, between her shoulder blades, “you’ll figure this out,” Fareeha trailed her kisses back up, but this time Angela turned to kiss her lips, and Fareeha tugged Angela closer to herself. They kissed each other deeply, Angela’s hand cupping Fareeha’s head, and Fareeha’s hand slowly slid around Angela to gently cusp her breast. Her pale skin shimmered in the low light, slippery from the soap suds, rendering it all the better for Fareeha’s gentle squeezes. Angela smiled at the touch, and, feeling cheeky and flattered with her mate’s words of affirmation, she bit on Fareeha’s bottom lip, tugging it lightly between her teeth in a way that she knew drove her mate crazy. 

A low growl blossomed deep within Fareeha’s chest. Angela knew that growl. It was one of possessiveness, arousal, and desire - desire for  _ her, _ and her alone. She could feel the Alpha pheromones project out from deep within her mate, the instinctual reaching out to her own inner Omega nature.  _ I want you,  _ that blooming aroma whispered to her,  _ and you’re mine. _

It made her want to melt in Fareeha’s arms and let her do with her as she pleased.

She could feel her mate’s growing excitement in her kiss - it became deeper, and Fareeha’s tongue pushed past her lips to claim her mouth with a hot, rising urgency. Fareeha’s left hand tugged at Angela’s hardened, succulent nipple, and her right hand snaked down Angela’s sudsy waist to brush past her neatly trimmed blonde hair and land right between her legs. Angela felt a fiery stirring between her legs, centered right in her small, rosy nub of a clit - and then Fareeha’s fingers, those gentle, attentive fingers began to circle and trace along her clit with teasing motions. Angela let out a breathy, pleased moan against Fareeha’s lips, which only encouraged her mate to rub at her clit harder. Fareeha then tore her lips away from Angela’s lips and deftly tilted her chin upwards, so that her neck could be exposed to her again. She latched onto her neck and began to suck at the skin. Angela squirmed back against her mate with the sudden influx of pleasure as Fareeha’s soft, warm lips and tongue sucked right at her sensitive spot. The hungry sucks, combined with Fareeha’s warm breaths and slight moans against her skin, sent impossible tingles through her spine and down between her legs. 

Fareeha’s long, strong fingers trailed down from Angela’s clit and played at her entrance, teasing the hole with gentle motions. Angela moaned and shifted her legs slightly, spreading her legs wider so her mate could drive her fingers inside with easier access. Fareeha purred appreciated at this. “Good girl,” she whispered, and tugged at her earlobe, nibbling it gently as she slipped two fingers into that tight, hot heat between Angela’s legs. Angela let out a whimper - but Fareeha silenced it with a firm kiss. She slid her fingers in further, reveling in the feeling of Angela’s walls clamping around her, pulsating with arousal at being filled. “You’re so beautiful, Angela,” Fareeha whispered against her mouth. “ _ My beautiful mate,”  _ she said in Arabic, now, knowing the effect her language had on Angela, _ “The love of my life.” _

“God, Fareeha,” Angela moaned out as Fareeha’s two fingers began to push in and out of her entrance, as her low, sultry voice tickled her ear, “You’re so  _ good…” _

Fareeha sucked down on her neck again and picked up the pace as she fucked Angela as deep as she could. She squeezed tighter on her left breast, leaving white indents on the flesh around her nipple from the force, and the added sensation caused a flood of arousal to spurt out between Angela’s legs. The hot liquid coated Fareeha’s fingers as she drove them in and out of her walls, and this only encouraged her further. 

“I’m close,” Angela panted. She squirmed up and down, riding on her mate’s deft fingers that fucked in and out of her, and she reached down to rub at her own clit, but Fareeha tore her hand away and instead rubbed the clit herself. “Come for me, ya hayati,” Fareeha commanded her in a husky, aroused voice. “Show me how much you like this.”

“God, Fareeha,” Angela’s hips rolled faster, seeking her own climax on Fareeha’s fingers, “I’m going to --- unnghhh!” The hot rush of her climax trickled out of her entrance, coating Fareeha’s fingers and mixing with the water. Angela kissed on her Fareeha deeply, breathing and panting into her mouth as Fareeha’s fingers filled her up and sent her eyes rolling to the back of her head. She felt overcome then and there, overwhelmed with the impossible tide of pleasure her mate was giving her. Just being filled by Fareeha’s fingers, and claimed by her mouth, was enough to drive her over the edge - and now she ascended up into that bliss, of having come around her mate’s fingers, of being stretched and filled to satisfaction.

She turned her head and tucked it under her mate’s neck. “Holy shit,” Angela whispered, catching her breath, “I think it feels even better underwater.”

“Does it?” Fareeha whispered back, and drew her fingers out of her mate’s entrance. Angela whimpered at the sudden sensation of emptiness. She loved feeling full and stretched, but that was gone, now. 

“I can’t believe we haven’t tried this until now,” Angela said.

“How about that one time at the lake near my father’s cabin?”

Angela laughed. “What? That was  _ so  _ not the same. We had to stop because a  _ fish  _ swam around my ankles, remember?”

“I mean, I was willing to take the risk. Sorry  _ you _ had to be a chicken.”

“The water was cold! You couldn’t even keep an erection!”

“I don’t remember that part.”

“Of course you don’t,” Angela grabbed Fareeha’s cheeks and smushed them together, but gave her a kiss after. “Well, there are no fish here. And that was  _ amazing.  _ I really fucking needed that.”

“Then let’s move things along, yes?” Fareeha smiled at her, and she gently grasped Angela by the shoulders to guide her away from her chest and turned her around. “Lie back,” she commanded, prompting her to lean back against the opposite end of the tub. Angela sat back, relaxing in the warm water with her neck propped up against the edge of the tub. Fareeha moved over her, gently wrapping her arms around her waist and taking her in another deep kiss. Angela held Fareeha by the neck and swung a leg over Fareeha’s waist, the water breaking and tricking down her pale leg, onto Fareeha’s own dark skin. Angela ran her hands all along Fareeha’s back as they shared their kiss, feeling the scars on her skin, the muscular plane of her back. God, she  _ loved  _ Fareeha’s body to death - she had always been muscular and toned, but since starting her work at Vishkar, her mate had increased her exercise regiment, and had the body to show it. Her shoulders were broader, stronger, her biceps rippled and flexed with even the slightest movement. Her stomach had grown harder, the muscles underneath more defined than ever, her impressive adonis belt contouring her slim waist. Angela couldn’t help but indulge herself in hungry squeezes of her mate’s firm muscles.

“Enjoying yourself?” Fareeha whispered against her lips, clearly amused at the intensity of her fondling.

“Yes,” Angela panted, “you are  _ so  _ hot, it’s unfair, really.”

“And they say domestic life kills the spark,” Fareeha teased. She ran a hand down around Angela’s thigh, gripping a handful of her flesh and giving it a light pat. “But you’re the hot one, here.” Fareeha kissed at the area where Angela’s jaw met her neck, and then kissed lower, down her neck, moving down towards her chest. Angela tilted her head back and licked her lips at the warm wetness of Fareeha’s mouth on her sensitive flesh. “You are so beautiful, ya amar, it’s unreal.” Fareeha took a pink nipple in her mouth and began to suck, swirling her tongue around the fleshy pearl. Angela gripped a hand through Fareeeha’s dark hair, encouraging her further. Fareeha squeezed her other breast with her hand, slightly shaking the tit in the warm water. “I’ve told you how much I love  _ these, _ right?” Fareeha murmured against her breast, glancing up.

“You have,” Angela said. “But you can tell me again.”

Fareeha purred and pressed her breasts together, and began to rub her face between the generous mounds of her tits, the water splashing with the motion. “You’re a goddess,” Fareeha said. “And you deserve to be worshipped like one.”

Angela licked her lips, imaging what exactly that entailed. She didn’t have to imagine long, thankfully. Fareeha pinched and tugged at her pink nipple again, and sucked the other with her lips, releasing it with a wet pop and taking it in again. She stroked her fingers around her areola, teasing the sensitive skin. Then, she pressed her cheek against Angela’s soft breast again, and looked up, right into her eyes. The  _ love,  _ and the look of pure  _ wanting,  _ in Fareeha’s dark gaze, from right between her own breasts, was enough to almost bring Angela to a second climax.

But Fareeha decided to move along. She moved her hands down to wrap under Angela’s thighs, holding her up higher. Her strength was impressive as ever, as it was no trouble for her to lift up Angela, a fully grown woman. Fareeha trailed gentle kisses along Angela’s abdomen, heading down towards her tummy. 

In the early days of their relationship, Angela struggled with a self-consciousness that she was a bit chubby, a bit curvy, unlike the fit, toned goddess that was her mate. Her insecurities had returned, doubled, even after she gave birth to Zaahira, and she struggled to lose the pregnancy weight. Not to mention the stretch marks permanently etched onto her lower belly and thighs. 

But Fareeha always knew how to make those insecurities go away. She  _ adored  _ Angela’s body: she could worship and kiss those soft curves and divots of her figure for hours. She thought the slight chub on her tummy was beautiful - and it made Angela all the better to cuddle with (she absolutely could not comprehend, for the life of her, how Angela liked cuddling with her own hard, firm body. She’d figured it would be unpleasant. But Angela clearly had the opposite feeling - and she was not going to question it). Fareeha, of course, loved Angela’s generous ass, how soft and round her cheeks were, how the flesh felt underneath her hands, the way her ass rippled when she made love to her from behind. Fareeha adored her thighs, how thick they were, but also strong, yet soft. Fareeha had memorized every inch of sensitive skin along the insides of Angela’s thighs by now, but the beautiful sight of her mate spreading her legs, beckoning her in with those milky white thighs, never got old - it almost brought her to tears every time. Fareeha could feel her own erection rising as her mouth hungrily lapped away at her mate’s beautiful figure, sucking and kissing the flesh with adoring pants and gasps between. She dared to look up at Angela’s face, and almost came right there and then, when she saw her beautiful, lovely face, lost in the swell of pleasure and attention, her breasts pushing up and her nipples glistening and shiny with the water.  _ How did I get so lucky? How did someone like her ever notice me - much less want me? _

Again, it was not hers to question - but very much hers to make sure it was worthwhile for her beautiful Omega mate. She kissed along the white path of stretch marks along her lower belly, and stopped for a moment, nuzzling deeply against her tummy, letting out a low, pleased pur. 

“Fareeha,” Angela whispered. Fareeha looked back up at her again, but stuck her tongue out gently, and began to trace the white marks with her tongue. “Oh, fuck, Fareeha,” Angela whispered, squirming underneath her touch. Her fingers dug deeper into her hair, clearly pleased at the sensation. Fareeha closed her eyes and trailed wet, open kisses all along Angela’s tummy, trying her hardest to let Angela know how taken she was with her. How much she wanted her, and desired her. And in the moment, Angela understood. She could feel it in the hungry motions of her mouth, the worshipful licks of her tongue - in Fareeha’s eyes, she was  _ the epitome of beauty, and no one could tell her otherwise - not even herself.  _

Fareeha trailed to the side, planting kisses along Angela’s thighs. She wrapped a hand around the side of one thigh, and Angela’s hand reached out to lace her fingers through her own. Fareeha pressed her face into the warm, soft flesh of her inner thigh, and lavished it with loving kisses up and down. Angela’s clit stirred with unspeakable arousal at the sight and feeling - especially when Fareeha opened her eyes and looked right at her. Angela bit her lip, her thighs began to quiver in excitement. Fareeha nosed her thigh, taking in a deep inhale of the Omega scent from her bloodstream, and then she licked a trail all along her inner thigh, leading down near the back of her kneecap, before kissing her way back up with a ferocity that made Angela shiver. Then, Fareeha turned her attention to the other thigh, letting it rest over her shoulder. She dove her face into the white flesh lovingly, planting hot kisses all over.

Angela felt like she was going to melt into the water. She was powerless to stop the moans that escaped her lips. She might have said Fareeha’s name. It was hard to tell anything, when Fareeha’s mouth was doing such wonders on her.

Fareeha kissed her inner thigh one last time, before glancing up at Angela and smiling. “I want to taste you,” Fareeha whispered, the words causing a shiver to tremble through Angela.

“P-please,” Angela whispered back. Her hand desperately snaked up along Fareeha’s arm and taut shoulder to cup her face. Fareeha closed her eyes and turned her cheek into Angela’s hand, purring at her mate’s touch. She then opened her eyes to look right at Angela out of her hand - and the hunger Angela saw there sent a flood of arousal spilling out of her folds once more. “D-don’t let me wait any longer.”

Fareeha kissed the palm of her hand, and then she lowered her head down between Angela’s legs. She looked right at Angela’s glistening folds for a moment, her mouth watering just at the sight. She took a deep inhale of the scent between her legs - the scent of her Omega’s aroused musk was her favorite scent in the world, better than the scent of baked kibbeh from back home or any sweet, aromatic perfume worth all the money in the world. Then, she looked back up at Angela, who was watching her with lust blown-out blue eyes, her face framed by her twin succulent breasts.

“You know,” Fareeha said, feeling suddenly cheeky, “They trained us to hold our breath for long periods of time underwater in the army.” 

“D-did they?” Angela asked shakily. “How… handy.” 

“And not to brag,” Fareeha planted a light kiss right on Angela’s pink bud of a clit, that made the Omega squirm, “but I still hold the record for longest time underwater without going up for air, at seven minutes and forty five seconds. Unless Khalil beat it after I left. I doubt it, though. He would’ve never let me hear the end of it.”

Angela bit her lip, finding herself aroused upon hearing that, but she also found the capacity so scoff at her mate’s typical cocksure attitude. “Only _ you _ would brag about your personal records in the middle of sex.”

“I think you like it,” Fareeha purred, shooting her a cheeky wink.

Angela clucked her tongue. “Please. I’ll be impressed when I can see the results - for myself.”

“Not just see, ya amar,” Fareeha dipped her head and gently took one of Angela’s pussy lips in her mouth, sucking lightly at it and letting it go with a wet pop. “But  _ experience _ .”

“You’re unbelievable,” Angela groaned. “I can’t believe I’m mated to you.”

“Isn’t it great?” Fareeha purred, and sucked right on her other pussy lip before continuing, “I, for one, think we compliment each other pretty well.” Fareeha tickled Angela’s entrance with her tongue, eliciting a sigh from her mate. “Like right now. I think your pussy, and my mouth, make a great team.”

Angela was about to tell her to please quit talking, but she didn’t have to, because Fareeha dove in between her folds all on her own, plunging her own lower face down under the water. Angela let out a gasp with the sudden intrusion as Fareeha’s tongue probed around Angela’s entrance, dipping in and out of her petaled folds. 

“Fuck!” Angela gasped, “fuck, fuck, it feels so good, oh,  _ liebe,  _ you’re so amazing,” her fingers wound tighter yet through Fareeha’s dark hair, pulling at her head in her ecstasy. Angela tilted her head back against the rim of the tub. She could feel her eyes start to roll back in her head, with each skillful flicker and ministration of her mate’s practiced tongue. 

“God,” Angela moaned, “did they train you to eat pussy in the army, too?”

Fareeha broke away from Angela’s folds long enough to say, “I mean, there wasn’t much else to do when you’re sitting around waiting for orders,” and then dove back in, flickering her tongue against Angela’s clit with an increased fervor.

“Why does that make me feel jealous?” Angela wondered out loud. Fareeha stopped again, glanced back up at her and tilted her head.

  
“Awww, habibti. I’ve never eaten a pussy as delicious as yours,” Fareeha tried to reassure her, looking up at her with her wide doe eyes. Eyes that could soften anything Angela felt.

“Yeah, I suppose so. Plus, we both dated others before we met. But no Alphas I had were as  _ big _ as you.”

“Damn right,” Fareeha growled, and she dove in between Angela’s legs once more, and began to lap away at her folds even faster. She slipped a finger inside her tight entrance for the second time that evening and started to fuck in and out of her with a summoning motion, as she sucked and licked away at the pink, shiny pearl of Angela’s clit. 

Angela’s moans filled the air, and the waters of the tub began to move faster as Fareeha went to town on her mate. Bubbles rose from Fareeha’s nose, plunged underwater as it was, and her tongue lavished Angela with wet, sucking praise. 

Soon, Angela reached her second climax of the night, gushing a torrent of her juices right into Fareeha’s awaiting mouth. The Alpha lapped her come up greedily before it could spill out into the water, as if she were claiming her reward. Then, Fareeha rose out of the water again, crawled up out of the water, droplets trickling down her dark skin, and took her Angela in a deep kiss, sharing the taste of her own come with her mate. Angela was breathless and moaned into her mate’s full, succulent lips, biting on her bottom lip, kissing all over her face and sweeping it with her tongue. Fareeha growled possessively when she felt Angela’s hand snake down and gently grasp the head of her cock, which had been fully extended and ready for a while, now. Fareeha became aware of her own need and arousal, just then and there. 

“I want you inside,” Angela whispered. “I want you to fuck me, right here, in this bath tub.”

Fareeha’s nostrils flared - a deeply embedded, instinctual reaction found in most Alphas when an Omega told them they wanted to be drilled by their cock - and her strong arms wound around Angela’s waist. With an effortless motion, Fareeha plunged herself backwards so she leaned against the tub’s edge, and Angela straddled her thick thighs around the waist, perched high on top of her Alpha. 

“Lift your hips,” Fareeha commanded, and Angela complied. Fareeha grabbed the base of her cock and rubbed the broad head against Angela’s slick folds, to ease her own entrance. Angela moaned in pleasure as she felt Fareeha’s circumcised, red-flared tip stroke against her clit and dripping petals. 

Then, Fareeha clutched Angela by her curvy hips - her grip was stronger than any slippery soap - and sank her Omega down, right onto her cock. Both women moaned at their connection. Fareeha could feel Angela’s tight, warm walls mold and press against her turgid length, accepting and conforming to her girthy cock. 

The warm waters stirred as the two women began to move together. Fareeha’s firm pelvis slapped up against Angela’s soft, wet rear. The Alpha thrusted her hips upwards, seeking to get her cock as deep as possible inside her mate. Angela quickly became a babbling, gasping mess as she rode her Alpha - she circled her hips round and round in a motion that in turn drove her Alpha crazy. Their thrusts met in time. They joined hands, keeping each other from floating off of the earth’s surface. 

Angela looked down at Fareeha, and she had never seen a more beautiful sight then she did just then. The Egyptian woman’s lips were full and swollen from their kisses, trickles of her own cum trailed down her lips and were still smeared on her nose and cheeks. Her dark, almond shaped eyes stared up at Angela, watching her as if she were watching a live dream, mesmerized by the sight of Angela’s hips rising and falling, the swell and bounce of her breasts as she bounced on Fareeha’s cock. Fareeha’s eyes were filled with lust, burning so intensely it would have scared Angela, if she knew that lust weren’t for her and her alone. But the love was there, too - Fareeha truly looked like she was seeing God for the first time or some similar vision of a celestial being - you’d think that was the case, from the starry-eyed, blown away look in her eyes as she watched her beautiful Omega rise and fall on her cock. 

Suddenly, Angela craved Fareeha’s lips, her kiss, even more than she did that filled to bursting feeling of her cock. She leaned down and pressed her lips to Fareeha’s, she savored how soft and full and warm they were. Never, it occurred to her just then, in the five years they had been together, never once did Fareeha  _ ever _ turn down a kiss. Not even when she was upset, or tired, or they had just argued. If Angela wanted a kiss, Fareeha always gave her one - with due passion, with the same desire and acceptance. Sometimes, Angela swore she could feel the quiet but bursting need radiating from Fareeha - when they were just standing side by side, or nestled together on the couch or on a drive along the road - that Fareeha was hoping, inside, just counting the moments until their next kiss. She made her feel like she needed her.

It made her heart spill out, just to think of it. 

They held their kiss for a long time. Fareeha bent her mighty legs and sat herself up, sitting up straighter along the wall and bringing Angela along with her, so that now Angela was seated in her lap. Fareeha kissed Angela hungrily, biting and sucking on her lip, her neck, her cheeks and face, everywhere she could, and Angela just clung tighter to her mate and rolled herself up and down faster upon that deep-reaching cock, moaning when it brushed against her sensitive upper wall or kissed against her cervix on an especially deep stroke.

The water began to spill out of the tub, brimming over the edge as the two women moved faster, moved more urgently. Fareeha could feel her own climax rise up out of the pit of her stomach with each loving roll of Angela’s hips. She felt her Omega’s hands dig into her back, against her white lines of scars and muscle, and she seethed in pleasure at the intensity of her touch. Her own hands wandered down to grip Angela’s rear, claiming those wet, glistening cheeks for herself, as they were hers. She kneaded and worshipped the soft flesh that pounded into her lap.

Angela suddenly clamped down around Fareeha’s shoulder, biting her taut muscle and gripping her back harder. “I’m coming,” she frothed against her flesh, “I’m coming, oh - I love you,” she panted. “I love you, I love you, I love you,” she chanted it like a mantra as Fareeha moved Angela even faster up and down on her cock, chasing her own orgasm. 

“I love you too, I love you so goddamn much,” Fareeha whispered back roughly. Then, Fareeha took Angela’s lips in a rough kiss - brutal in the fierce love of it all, and that was what drove Angela over the edge. She almost screamed out, if not for Fareeha’s lips muffling her own, as she came all over Fareeha’s cock. Her walls tightened and fluttered around Fareeha’s length, and it was mere seconds before Fareeha was coming too, spurting her seed deep upwards straight into her mate’s (IUD-protected) womb. 

They stayed locked in their kiss as Fareeha pumped flood after flood of come straight into Angela’s womb, the Alpha’s mighty arms holding her in a loving embrace, and Angela’s arms wound tight around Fareeha’s neck. There was a spill on the tile floor as their passionate movements had knocked much of the water over the edge - some rose petals lay in puddles of water like fish plopped onto a dock.

Angela stayed in Fareeha’s lap, lavishing her Alpha in deep kisses, sucks of her neck, adoration everywhere she could, and she enjoyed that sensation of being full of her come. Fareeha purred into her ear and accepted every bout of affection from her mate. Then, Fareeha urged Angela on her back, and climbed on top of her, kissing all over her body from her pouty lips to her slick breasts to even the soles of her feet, running her tongue everywhere she could. Angela looked so beautiful in her post-fuck, blissful state. Fareeha could hardly believe this goddess was here, that she was lucky enough to be in her presence. 

Then, Fareeha settled down, on top of her mate, and they laid in each other’s arms for a moment, catching their breaths. Angela stroked her wet hair lovingly, humming a pleasant tune into her ear. 

“That was the best bath I’ve ever taken,” Angela whispered into her ear, after a moment. “Thank you. I needed this.”

Fareeha rested her chin on Angela’s shoulder, gazing up at her. She tightened her hold around her waist. “I needed it too, honestly.”

Angela blinked down at those wide, dark eyes. “I’m sorry. I never got to talk about  _ your  _ day with you. Did anything happen?”

Fareeha shrugged. “I, ummm. Kind of got shot at. But I’m fine!” she quickly added before Angela could begin to panic. “I’m fine, habibti. Really. I’m okay. And I’m glad I made it to share this with you.” she kissed her, and Angela tried to say something, but Fareeha kissed her again, silencing her. They kissed for a few minutes, until Angela finally found the strength to tear away from Fareeha’s mouth. 

“You’re telling me this entire time, I was complaining about giving the pups a bath, and some sales reports… while you got  _ shot _ at today?! Jesus Christ. I feel pretty stupid.”

“Don’t,” Fareeha pleaded. “Don’t feel stupid. Your problems are just as valid. You know that.”

“I know, but I just got so busy wallowing in self pity I never bothered to ask how you were. Oh, well. I did earlier, but I can see why you left that detail out.”

“It doesn’t really matter anymore though, right? You dodge a bullet once, and it’s gone. Out of your life, forever. Besides, tonight was for you,” Fareeha smiled at her. “I wanted you to feel as special and valued as you are. Like the queen you are.” she kissed Angela’s neck slowly.

“I guess you’re right. And this was  _ very  _ much a stress reliever,” Angela sighed, stroking Fareeha’s hair once more. “But, I’ve got to ask. Is there…  _ something, _ that I can do, to return the favor at least? And, you know… help calm  _ your  _ nerves?”

Fareeha stopped sucking at Angela’s neck and stared right into her eyes - a quizzical look on her face. “I don’t know. I mean, this has been very therapeutic for me, too -” but she stopped talking when Angela’s eyes flickered down to where her cock was poking against her belly, already forming a second erection. “Ah, well, on second thought, I think a blowjob might be able to, ah, calm my nerves a little,” Fareeha said, feeling cheeky and shy all of a sudden.

“Carry me to bed,” Angela whispered - and in a splashing torrent of water, Fareeha raced down the hall with Angela in her arms, hurrying the two of them inside their bedroom - making sure to shut the door on the way. Fareeha had never ran that fast in her life - not even when she was escaping the whiz of hostile fire. 


End file.
